


if i believe in you?

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, HiJack March Madness 2019 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Hidden Depths, M/M, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: if believe is a key than why does hiccup feels jumpy?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 1
Collections: HiJack, Hijack / Frostcup





	if i believe in you?

The wilder ocean covered the lone island

like a an empty echo

a shadow passed by like a human sculpture

away and far in the distant air

fiery fires spoke haughty lies as they burned deep on the wilder ground and beasts passed by in mighty glory 

green eyes saw from afar a distant shape in the fluffy clouds like a long arrow but no question came to those exquisite eyes

blue eyes searched but no eyes wandered on invisible shoulders for they sank in pain

would any one see?


End file.
